Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electrode sensor and a method of fabricating the same.
An electrode may be used to provide or detect an electric signal to or from a sample. As a size of an electrode decreases, a surface area of the electrode is needed to be increased in order to prevent an increase in impedance of the electrode.
A surface state of the electrode is a key parameter affecting application and performance of the electrode. Accordingly, a surface of the electrode may be passivated with an insulating layer, and in order to detect signals, a portion of the electrode may be exposed by an etching process of the insulating layer. However, the electrode may be unintentionally etched during the etching of the insulating layer.
Conventionally, culturing solution is provided on a nerve electrode, and the presence of the culturing solution may lead to a difficulty in optically observing nerve cells adjacent to the nerve electrode. In addition, since the nerve electrode is opaque, it may be hard to observe the nerve cell through the nerve electrode.